Beyond the Cosmos
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: After twisting time and changing history, Kayto Shields faces another difficult challenge. Alongside Asaga, the Sunrider, and a small fleet of Ceran and Ryuvian ships, he embarks on his first mission in two long years. Cosette has pulled together the largest pirate fleet in the galaxy, and it doesn't look like she's going down without a fight. (Takes place after REturn!)
1. Beyond the Cosmos

**Hey all. I've spent some of my spare time over the past couple of weeks playing the Sunrider games. You know what I want to do after getting one of the endings of the RE-turn story? I want to write my own take on things. What would've happened if Kayto came to terms with having to shoot Chigara at the end of that path? What would've happened if, given time, he and Asaga had overcome their guilt and returned to space?**

 **This one is only a oneshot for now, but let me know if you'd like to see more in future. Please enjoy the read!  
**

* * *

 **Beyond the Cosmos  
**

A burn of white – harsh and unforgiving – it coursed through the skull and ruptured the senses. Beyond anything, this wasn't the way to start a new day. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe in. Breathe out. A captain's place was one at the forefront of battle, but for this captain in particular? Well, he never thought he'd take the bridge of a ship again – not after the difficult reminders of his past.

"Lights on. Power to the holographic mirror. Remove the kitchen appliances from standby and open my wardrobe. Command ident three-seven-one. Captain Kayto Shields."

A low ping shot across the walls of the room.

" _Confirmed. Good morning, Captain. You have unread messages from Commander Crescentia. Shall I patch them through for you? They seemed quite urgent."_

"No." Kayto ran a hand through his scruffy white hair – instead looking back at the mound beneath his bed sheets – thin red strands of hair spilling out from the corners. "Computer. Start a fifteen-minute timer. If my girlfriend's not out of bed by then, make it nice and loud, won't you?

 _"But of course, sir,"_ the feminine computerized aid shot back with a bemused giggle. The joys of having a voice commanded A.I aboard the newer Ceran ships. _"Fifteen minutes and counting."_

"Good. Now it's about time I get dressed. Status update on the mission, if you would?"

Kayto stopped halfway across the lounge – staring back his reflection, eyes tired with dark circles but otherwise reasonable in light of recent events. He'd come a long way, a thought that permeated many a waking moment with prevalence as of late. However, that still didn't stop him from having painful pangs of guilt, too.

"Chigara… Maray…. I'm more sorry than you could begin to know."

Those two familiar faces still played out in his mind from time to time. The nightmares were nowhere near as bad these days, but they poked after a tiring enough stint in the great abyss of space, making him wonder if things could've turned out differently.

As Shields slipped into his uniform, adjusting the sleeves and looking over service medals on his jacket, he gave a tiny, sad smile. A silver cross sat next to his Cera Command badge. _The Solar Alliance Peace Medal._ An award for those who made the hardest decisions to keep the light of freedom and justice shining in the galaxy.

"I had to pull the trigger that day. It was the only way I could've stopped everything. We changed history. True, the things Claude said would come to pass didn't turn out exactly right… we weren't erased… but our timeline did change. Past Shields evaporated… and I took his place…. We saved the universe… mostly."

A sigh, one gentle and a tad forlorn.

"Still… Maray… little sister… I hope you're watching me right now."

 _"An update on the mission, Captain."_ Shields' personal computer buzzed to life. _"We're a short distance from the pirate stronghold as we speak. There are more of them than our initial reports suggested. Ten destroyers. Fifty frigate-class ships in total, two carriers and two-dozen ryders. They're very well organized."_

Kayto gave a chuckle at that, hands clasped together in a knot. "Looks like Miss Cosmos is ready for us. We have the advantage in terms of ryders at least. What of the Ryuvian support units? Are they waiting in position?"

 _"They are, sir. Beside our gunboats,"_ the A.I buzzed again in quick response. _"Half a dozen light corvettes and a small frigate-class flagship. Speaking of the Ryuvians... Fifteen minutes have passed."_

"Very good." A smile graced the lips of the captain. He braced himself for what was to come next – having been in this situation far too many times already. "Wake her up. We can't hold a joint operation with the Ryuvian's without their leader at the helm. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Shields braced – the ear-splitting cry of an alarm shooting through his quarters. He watched, anchored in place amidst the noise as a crimson blur shot out of his bed sheets, crashing to the floor in a mass of blankets and panic.

Not a moment later – the alarm stopped, Kayto making his way across to the bedside.

"I'm awake I'm awake! Jeez was there any need? Jerk!"

He sidestepped a pillow missile, arms folded behind his back as a petite young lady clambered in sleep-ridden confusion, slumping against the mattress with a pouty frown, pushing untidy crimson locks away from her eyes.

"Is that any way to treat a lady when she's sleepin? I'm totally mad at you now!"

"I'm sorry your highness." Kayto teasingly smirked – reaching out to take the grumpy girl into his arms with a playful yelp on her part. "Or should I call you by your official title? Queen Asaga Di Ryuvia? The ace of Cera's flagship Sunrider Mark Two and the broker of an alliance between our two Neutral Rim worlds?"

Not to mention his beloved lady for the past two years – his supporting rock despite all of his hardships, and his closest friend outside of Ava, of course. True, she had her immature moments, but beyond all that, this girl had powerful morals and a heart of gold. She led from the front, pulling the archaic ways of the old Ryuvian politicians along with her.

"No mornin' kiss for you, Captain Shields." She was obviously less than impressed with his poking at her royal title, too. "Just when I was going to offer you snuggles before the operation. Looks like you're missing out until after sortie."

Asaga leaned in close, still droopy from her abrupt waking, eyes of loving green glowing against the low light of the room. Further and further she leaned, so close now that Kayto felt the warmth of her breath against his cheek.

"But," she whispered in his ear softly. "If you say you're sorry I might give you a 'lil peck on the cheek before I get changed into my uniform."

By no means was Kayto unhappy with their current situation, holding the slender girl in his arms, fingertips caressing the softness of her skin, happily drinking up the sight of her slim yet shapely form squeezed tight into simple whitish-grey undergarments. The way she musingly nestled her head against his chest, waiting expectantly for his next move.

What kind of gentleman, let alone the captain of an assault class carrier, refused the whims of a lady?

"I'm very sorry. Won't happen again Asaga. You have my word. Captain's honor."

"Heh," his gorgeous lady giggled, leaning in with her usual cheerful grin. "Don't you mean Vice-Admiral now?"

She had a point. In the days since averting the Liberation Day massacre, many things changed. No longer did Kayto hold the reins of a single ship. No. He had an entire fleet at his back if he so needed it – served directly under Admiral Sheng of high command.

Before he could think too much on his place in life, however, Asaga stole his lips, leaning in with all of her power and passion. A soft moan slipped free from the young lady, putting everything she had into not just the conquest of his lips, but also his heart.

It was moments like these, joking and teasing in the early hours of the morning, enjoying warmth and comfort that made the painful memories feel distant, easier to cope with. Kayto had fallen low after pulling the trigger that day, but in spite of it all, he'd taken a stand yet again, returned to service, and fought with pride and fire to keep the Neutral Rim safe.

Exhaling stiffly, the captain took a moment to collect himself, running his tongue across the edges of his lips. He eyed Asaga, surprised more than anything at her boldness. True, she had quite the _intense_ side when they were alone, especially if she awakened in the heat of passion, but it was far from what Shields expected right now.

"That was…." He paused – a gentle silence filling the wide expanse of his office. "Quite the kiss. Damn… not that I'm complaining. Feeling a little pent up this morning, are we sweetheart?"

"A little." She smirked, standing on her tippy toes to poke his forehead with her index. "But we're going into battle soon… I jus'… wanted to be sure you know how much I love ya. You know, capt'n?"

Kayto pulled close the love his life with everything he had, squeezing her tight, breathing in her scent for just a moment longer. His ace. His defender. His queen. Unlike Chigara, there was no deception here. All of her words came from the heart – she'd move an entire fleet for him – for all of the innocent people in the universe. It's just how Ryuvia's newest ruler was at heart.

"Asaga…. I know…. I love you too… and don't think for a moment I'm not worried about you when you jump into the Blackjack's cockpit. You're the best, but…I still-"

A klaxon sounded, shredding the moment apart with all too much tension. Kayto breathed hard, the pit of his stomach plunging as adrenaline took hold. It was the signal. Time for him to take command and lead.

Before he could so much as speak, he found a finger upon his lips.

"Save it, capt'n. Your hero's on the case!"

Asaga slipped free from his embrace, giving a hasty salute. "Looks like we finally have 'lil Miss Cosette cornered and she don't like it. Dayum I've been waitin' for an opportunity to kick her ass! Gonna knock her outta the sky! KAPOW!"

The enthusiasm didn't stop the sharp, icy pang of worry. Shields had stood in command so many times before. Fought, failed, watched the universe burn and even jumped back in time to fix it all. Even after all that, he still held a feeling of unease. Asaga wasn't just his pilot anymore. The elegent silver promise rings they wore on their fingers held them together even in the darkness of space.

"Just," Kayto froze as he watched Asaga zip across the room, hastily tugging her bright red military issue plug suit from a storage case under their bed. "Be careful. I don't think that pint-sized terror's screwing around anymore. In just a year she's banded half the pirates across the Neutral-Rim together."

Yet all Asaga did was giggle, wriggling out her sparse clothing and sliding her perky behind into her plug suit, pressurizing it with a press of the button at the side of her wrist unit.

"Don't you worry for a second!" In one final moment of compassion, she slid across the hardwood, grabbing hold of Kayto's collar

"I'll come back to you," she smiled with flare and compassion – her eyes glowing bright in a mighty awakening. "I'll cross the whole galaxy alone in Blackjack if that's what it takes… but I'll _ALWAYS_ come back to ya. Heh… you're my guy 'n mah best friend. Nothin's gonna keep us apart!"

The lips of the two lovers collided amongst the blurring of red and the howling of sirens. Without another word, Asaga broke free, rushing up the spiral staircase and out of the door to the office.

Left alone with his thoughts, Kayto felt his fears quashed, the rush of fire taking hold within his veins. His lips curved into a confident smile.

"Attention! This is Commander Crescentia! Captain! You're required on the bridge at once. Cosette's Forces have launched their offensive. More signals warping in. We're now outnumbered. Launching ryders to intercept. Please hurry."

Ava's powerful voice blurred through the speakers, bringing a powerful flash of clarity.

"Roger that, Commander," Shields called through the comm device fitted into the sleeve of his uniform. "I'm on my way."

It was about time to put Cosette in her place.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **That brings our chapter to a close. Thank you for taking the time to read. Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share you're thoughts if you'd like.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Sunrider and I'll see you in the next thing I write! Thanks again!**


	2. Shields' Lament

**So, I plan to bring out these chapters as smaller pieces rather than huge chunks. Here's the second part. For those of you that enjoy sci-fi battles, I've done my best to put together something entertaining. Kayto's ready to launch his attack against Cosette's forces. How will it all go down?**

 **Read on to find out!**

* * *

 **Shields' Lament**

Explosions rocked the ship. Shrapnel from missiles bounced harmlessly off the external hull plating. Crewman hurriedly ran calculations and barked orders from their workstations, a great many of them hastily relaying information back and forth under the steely-eyed gaze of Commander Crescentia. The howl of war echoed across the open stars, battleships exchanging fire, destroyers pounding with flack guns and mass driver weaponry.

In the centre of all this, it was the duty of a leader to cast his greater judgement, to keep those who followed safe under his care. Any battle held potential enough to become chaos under the wrong circumstances. With more and more pirate signatures warping in by the second, a sea of red dots slowly surrounding the blue markers on their tactical radar, Kayto Shields knew what he had to do.

This was perhaps the largest band of cutthroats and rogues the Neutral Rim had seen in memory. They weren't simply an uncoordinated rabble. No. Far from it. These guys were organized beyond any reasonable doubt.

"Ava. Status report on our gunboat supports. Alpha and Romeo squadrons are no longer reporting in. Our ryders need additional fire if they're to break through the defensive line and strike at those artillery units."

"On it, sir," his friend from the days of old, his helmsman against all odds, gave a respectful salute before narrowing her eyes harder against her subordinates. "You heard the captain. Crewman Heinz. I need an update on Alpha and Romeo squadrons. Now!"

"Aye, ma'am."

A few hastly beats of fingers against holographic keys brought a dismal expression from the young man at the console. He scratched his head, equally puzzled and uneasy amidst the war drums hammering overhead.

"Alpha and Romeo are down. I repeat. Alpha and Romeo are down. Our Ryuvian support craft are pushing forward to assist, but their short-range weaponry is doing little to aid our ryder units. They're down to fifty-percent capacity with the Blackjack and Phoenix leading the charge from the front."

"Dammit," Even over the eruptions and flashes of light Kayto heard the situation very clearly, hand clenching into a fist as he moved at double speed to weigh up their options. "We're outnumbered three to one at this point. Cosette waited to pull us in before warping the larger portion of her forces. Our intel was out. We fell for the bait."

"Captain," Ava shouted at his side, pointing frantically toward the command console – her usually collected tone cracking the slightest bit. "Five pirate destroyers firing a concentrated barrage of lasers toward the Colossus. Her shields are already down. She won't take such a-"

Orange waves burst across the viewing windows, a rapturous shower of fire and sharpened hues blasting wide along the battlefield, swallowing half a dozen friendly ryders along with it. The floor beneath Kayto's very feet shook, his quick wits being the only thing to hold him in place as he reached for the overhead railings. A pair of ensign on deck flew from their seats and rolled across the floor.

"Colossus down, Captain. I repeat, Colossus down!"

Dammit. This wasn't good. Kayto stood firm, brows knitted with concern over this most recent development. There was no doubt as to what was happening here. The Terror of the Stars had cast a wide net and yanked the entire fleet into the depths. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Ava," Shields spoke firmly, eyes set ahead, arms folded behind his back. "Send orders directly to our ryder engagement squads. Have Blackjack and Phoenix fall back with Echo and Baroque detachments. Move them out of the line of fire so we have a clear shot."

The bridge commander gave a dedicated salute to her superior – ever loyal – ever ready. "Sir. Relaying those orders as we speak. What would you have us do?"

This was Shields' first command in two long years. He'd clawed his way back from the darkest of places, overcome the depression of bringing an end to Chigara, fought on with all his might to return to space. His ship, his crew, and an entire fleet stood behind him. _He would not fail them._

"It's about time we level the field." Kayto eyed his crew – his voice carrying in a calm and collected tone. "Prepare to fire the Vanguard Canon. Divert all power from auxiliary units one through seven. We're going to carve a hole directly through the middle of their forces."

"Roger that." Commander Crescentia stepped down from her place at his side, delivering the stern whip required to bring quick and efficient power to the Vanguard's primary weapon systems. "You heard your captain! Divert everything we have available. There's not a moment to lose."

Deck lighting flashed from red to green, Kayto's eyes struggling under the sudden change in tone. There he waited, a nervous thump shooting across his chest, eyes still fixated firmly upon the tactical radar. Phoenix and Baroque detachment were already out of range. Good. At least Icari was safe. Now that left Blackjack and her team.

Despite his level-headed disposition, the icy grip of unease still squirmed. True, Kayto Shields was a leader of men, but that didn't stop the fear from rearing its ugly head. His dearest Asaga, his beloved, was still out there – mere seconds away from the blast of the almighty Vanguard, a weapon so powerful it could cleave half a fleet in twain.

"Blackjack is clear Captain!" Ava called upward from her place at the proverbial coal front. Thank the will of the Cera. "Ready to fire Vanguards on your order."

 _Asaga was safe._

There was no reason to hold back.

"Focus everything dead centre. Unless we cut a direct line through the middle of their forces, we'll never gain any ground. This is Captain Kayto Shields speaking. Vanguards… FIRE!"

The entire ship screamed and shuddered, the very steel of the bulkheads creaking. In an awe-inspiring flash, everything went purest white, followed by the deepest, bloodiest crack of pinkish-red. Ion batteries coiled, humming loudly across the entire deck, and in a moment most grandiose, the flash of white dissipated.

One by one, like dominos across the blackness of the cosmic expense, a sea of fireballs erupted in a chain of mighty explosions, ship after ship of pirate origin quite simply bursting like fireworks at a Ceran military parade. _Bang. Bang. Bang._ There was no way to keep track of how many lights filled the eternal blackness of space.

"Hits confirmed, Captain." Crecentia's voice snapped Shields from his moment of almighty focus. "Fifteen destroyers caught in the blast radius. No. Make that twenty. Also, we're reporting a dozen pirate ryders have been destroyed. The path to their orbital station is open."

"Alright." It was time to bring an end to this. Shields threw his arm outward in a grandiose gesture. "All forces. Direct frontal assault. Have our Ryuvian allies push ahead for ship-to-ship combat while our ryders mop up the remaining missile units. We find Cosette… _and we take her alive."_

"Of course, sir." Ava gave a stiff salute – swinging around to deliver his commands. "All units… FULL F-"

 _"Not… so… fast."_

The bridge commander's voice fell flat as an all too familiar voice, icy and violent, filled the deck. In a crackle of bluish light, the holographic systems burst to life, filling the command bridge with the projection of somebody all too familiar. Short in stature, short blonde hair and a petite body squeezed tight into a dark plug suit.

"Cosette." Kayto clenched his fist tight, eying the girl's projection with sharpened blue knives. "You've managed to jack our line? Of course…. Okay. I'll give you one final warning. Power down your orbital station and surrender yourself to Cera Command. Otherwise we'll have no choice but to decimate the rest of your men."

"Hah!" The notorious pirate scoffed at his warning, waving him off with a bitter, blood-curdling smile. "You think I'm finished just yet? Fuck you, Shields! Not a chance I'm throwing in the towel for a piece of shit like you! Not when we have a trump card…. I've been waiting soooo long to get you on _my terms._ Grab her!"

Kayto found his attention torn from Cosette as half a dozen tiny red dots, their signatures fitting ryders, sped with near unstoppable speed across the stars, twisting, turning and avoiding every flack gun and kinetic barrage in their patch. In a second flat they threw out a wide, crackling net, encircled the Blackjack, and wrapped it up tight.

"Capt'n," Asaga shouted over the comm-link. "They've got me in some kind of electrical suspension field. I can't put any power to the weapons or the thrusters. I'm trapped!"

It took but a second for Shields to plummet, a sickening, nauseating twinge crawling through his gut, his usually relaxed demeanour shattering like glass. His hand squeezed into a fist, slamming against the command console.

"Damn you, Cosmos. Let her go! We of the Sunrider refuse to be toyed with by ruffians like you."

"Now now, Captain." The Terror of the Stars mocked him with a waggle of the finger, shaking her head with a devilish smile. "You want your ace pilot back? You agree to play by _my_ rules. Pull this fuckin' annoying fleet of yours away from Cutthroat territory. Dock the Sunrider at my station… and beam yourself aboard to meet with me… _alone_."

The entire deck fell under a veil of scathing silence. Even Ava, a woman so passionately driven and headstrong, stood statuesque, as if waiting to see how her leader would respond. Things weren't so simple anymore.

Asaga wasn't just the Sunrider's ace pilot. She was the queen of an entire planet, one which at one point held the known universe under near perfect control. This wasn't just a matter of the heart – it held the risk of becoming a full-blown political issue.

"Don't listen to her, capt'n," Asaga shouted over the comm. "You know it's a trap! If you do as that little witch says she'll try to-"

"Did you," Cosette cut in with a shrill bark, her holographic hand banging against her desk. "Call me little? Oh… that does it! Guys? Warp her back in here… now! Me and Miss Queenie are gonna get acquainted… at knifepoint."

In a powerful flash of light, the six ryders ensnaring the Blackjack hummed into action, buzzing away almost too fast to calculate. Such speed. They'd seen it before. Warp drive technology fitted into Ryders. Seemed like Icari wasn't the only one to have it after all.

Kayto stepped back from the console in front, glaring at the holograph of Cosette with rising, bubbling anger. "What do you hope to achieve here, Cosmos? Do you honestly think the Neutral Rim will allow you to snag one of its most influential figures and get away with it? _You think I'll let you get away with it_?"

"Oh no I don't, Shields," the pint-sized pirate cackled with evil laughter. "That's what I'm counting on. Now… you have twenty-four hours to pull back the rest of your fleet and dock here at the Man 'O War. Otherwise… a nice video of this bitch's throat gettin' cut's gonna arrive on the holonet. I'll be waaating for you. Cosmos, out."

The holograph fizzled away, leaving every pair of eyes on the command deck staring with dedicated focus. In but an instant the entire battle had stopped, a wave of deadly stillness washing over everything. Pirate blips upon the radar were slowly pulling back toward Cosette's orbital station, all while the Ceran fleet and their Ryuvian allies remained unmoving. There was no chatter over the broadcast channels. Not a word. _Nothing_.

"Captain," finally it was Ava's voice to shatter the empty void. "What would you have us do? Cosette's broadcast went across the open channel for the entire fleet. Everybody heard her demands."

"Damn it all." Kayto let out a low, painful exhale of breath. Eyes up, blue and filled with concern, he prepared to address the army at his back. "Vice-Admiral Shields here. We cannot risk the safety of Ryuvia's Queen. The prosperity of both Ryuvia Prime and Cera's restoration efforts depend on it."

His next order lodged hard in his throat, almost bitter enough to make him sick then and there.

"Withdraw the fleet and send word to both Ryuvia's royal enclave and Ceran Command. I'll meet Cosmos in person and get the queen back. Nobody is to come with me. I'll go by myself."

"But, sir. If you go-"

Shields was all too quick to slap down Ava's concerns with a stern wave of the hand. " _By myself_ , Commander. I'll be in my quarters preparing to depart. Withdraw."

Without another word, Kayto bit down hard on his nerves, buried his feelings and turned in a wide swath, stepping down from the bridge and heading into connecting hall.

He ignored every other crewman, every salute and every single person who stopped to address him on his trip back toward his office. Naught but a single, dedicated thought shot though his mind, sparking like lightening.

" _I'll bring you back, Asaga… no matter what I have to do."_

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **There you have it. Another chapter finished. How did you like the little surprise? Did you enjoy the read? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts if you'd like. Part of me is also considering writing a Cosette/Kayto story at some point down the line.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Sunrider and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I write. Thanks again for your time!**


End file.
